Sunset
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Wendy and Chelia ask for tips on how to take care of their newly adopted daughter. Gray and Juvia are happy to help as they recall everything they've learned from their own children. (Gruvia/Chendy) (Future AU) (Family Fluff) (Cuteness Overload) (Birthday Fic)


**Good morning, everyone!**

**I hope you're in the mood for happiness because I have created this miracle for kaca from Discord, my beautiful mamma, since today is her birthday. **

**Thanks for inspiring me to write fluff 😀 I _do_ enjoy coming up with only soft ideas every once in a while.**

**Hope you'll enjoy the cuteness!**

* * *

The sun was setting during their ride home, so they enjoyed watching the sky turn from light blue to orange.

The carriage they had rented had an open ceiling, offering the privilege of watching the sunset in its full beauty.

The baby in Chelia's arms had her eyes open, a curious expression once she looked up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The god slayer asked, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Her first sunset." Wendy whispered, moving closer to her wife, head resting against Chelia's shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" The latter asked, but the dragon slayer shook her head.

"I think she's very comfortable." Wendy smiled once the baby glanced at her. "Aren't you, little Jane?"

Six months old Jane looked similar to Fairy Tail's first master; Mavis; with the same green eyes and blonde hair. She had been found at Juvia's old orphanage in Oak Town, close to where the two of them had been taking a mission.

A few weeks before, the water mage had called them with the news that she had found the perfect baby for them to adopt. Excited to finally become parents, Chelia and Wendy had quickly arrived at the orphanage.

After spending some time with Jane, they had fallen in love with the infant. After Juvia's talk with the owner; when she convinced the older woman that they were the right choice, the couple was able to take Jane home.

"Jane. I love that name." Chelia commented, looking down at their daughter.

"Me too. It's the perfect name for our daughter." _Our daughter._ It was still surreal to realise that they were actually parents.

"I still can't believe that you two have a baby." They glanced at the other couple who sat in front of them.

Juvia was resting her head on Gray's shoulder, keeping both arms wrapped around their 7 years old son, Silver.

Meanwhile, Gray wrapped one arm around his wife and held their 11 months old daughter; Violet; with the other. Both children were fast asleep; exhausted after a long day.

"I was starting to think it would never happen." Chelia looked down at her daughter with adoration.

"Thanks for all your help." Wendy told the water mage, who smiled.

"You're welcome." Glancing at the infant, Juvia's smile brightened. "I'm happy to have helped this little one find a good family."

They understood the parallel between Jane and herself; seeing as both had come from the orphanage in Oak Town.

Sensing the sadness his wife was attempting to conceal, Gray gently squeezed her shoulder before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I only hope we can be the family she needs." Wendy said, clearly in doubt. Chelia glanced at her; the same unsure look upon her face; before taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I get how you feel." Gray told them before glancing at his son. Juvia smiled upon noticing his loving look and tightened her arms around the young boy.

"Mamma." Silver whispered; still asleep; and his hold on her tightened as well.

Turning to the other couple, the water mage smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you two will adjust to being new parents in no time."

"So, do you have any tips?" Chelia asked, helping Jane sit up. The baby briefly glanced at the two adults in front of her, offering a smile, before her gaze settled on Wendy.

Babbling something intelligible, she lifted her arms and the dragon slayer assumed this meant she wanted to be picked up.

Hearing no complaints once she took the infant into her arms, Wendy settled Jane comfortable; letting her head rest against her shoulder.

When the child's small arms wrapped around her neck, she tried to act unfazed, but Chelia noticed it and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." Gray and Juvia shared a look.

"There's a lot we wish we had known before." The ice mage chuckled.

"Like what?" Chelia asked, raising a brow.

"For example, babies never sleep through the night." The water mage glanced at Violet. "No matter how tired they are."

"Usually she wakes up because she's hungry." Gray added.

"How do you know when she's hungry?" Wendy asked, starting to rub circles on Jane's back once she heard the baby yawn.

"Because of how she cries." Juvia explained. "In time you'll be able to figure out wether she's crying because she's hungry, tired or in pain."

"I hope so." Chelia said.

Just on cue, Violet suddenly started crying, startling the adults. Her hands fisted her father's shirt and he immediately understood.

"That's the hungry cry." Gray said while holding her with one arm so that Juvia could place Silver on his lap.

The young boy briefly woke up upon leaving the comfort of her arms, but as soon as Gray wrapped his free arm around him, Silver hugged his father and fell back asleep within seconds.

Once their son was comfortable, Gray passed the crying baby to Juvia, who tried to soothe Violet while prepping her to be fed.

"And what about this?" Wendy asked, worried once Jane removed her head from her shoulder and started crying as well.

"That's the 'let me sleep in peace' cry." The ice mage chuckled.

"Maybe you should continue rubbing circles on her back." Chelia suggested. "She seemed to like it."

"Okay, then." Wendy did so and was relieved when Jane's cries began to lessen.

"Good job, Wendy." Juvia praised.

"See? You're already getting the hang of it." Gray cheerfully told the younger couple.

"Now I wish that you guys could be with us all the time." Wendy admitted.

"Yeah, that would make things easier." Chelia agreed.

"I think you should count more on Sherry and Ren since they're closer." Gray told them.

Since Wendy had re-joined Lamia Scale a few years back, she wasn't not as close to her Fairy Tail friends as she would've liked. However, there was never doubt that this had been the right choice.

"We will." Wendy nodded, smiling sadly. "I just miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Wendy." Juvia told her while changing Violet's position to facilitate breastfeeding.

"We'll try to come around more often." Gray suggested.

"You should!" Chelia smiled. "Lyon said he misses you."

"How's he doing?" Juvia asked. "And Meredy?"

"They're having a hard time with Nora." Lyon and Meredy had recently adopted a young girl whom they found the East. The poor child had been the only survivor in the destruction of her home; reminding the sensory link mage of herself.

"That poor child." The water mage frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gray smiled, passing his fingers through Silver's spiky hair. "Lyon's good with children, so she'll warm up to him shortly."

"Did you just compliment Lyon?" Juvia stared at her husband in fake astonishment.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that." Chelia said, a teasing smile on her lips.

The ice mage narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare."

Everyone laughed as they continued to tease him about it. In the next two hours of their ride, they chatted about their friends in Fairy Tail and wondered how they must all be doing.

Juvia pondered if Gajeel and Levy had finally managed to get the twins used to the idea of a new sibling; Gray remarked how Natsu and Lucy's daughter, Nashi, had made it clear she wanted to remain an only child; and Wendy pointed out how Jellal and Erza might be pregnant again.

Admist the adult's conversation, all the children slept.

That is, until suddenly the carriage stopped, startling everyone. The coachman's voice could be heard. "We have arrived at your destination."

Sharing brief glances, the four adults started getting ready to leave the vehicle. Chelia quickly put on her coat before taking Jane so that Wendy could do the same. The baby looked around in confusion, half awake.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Jane?" The god slayer softly talked to the baby, relieved as she seemed to fully wake up.

Juvia placed a grumpy Violet her on the ice basket that Gray had created. The infant complained at first, but soon her attention was caught by her favourite stuffed dragon which Natsu and Lucy had gifted her with.

While she happily hugged the toy, the water mage quickly put on her coat; watching as Gray gently awoke Silver. He was thoughtful, whispering something to the boy while rubbing circles on his back.

Eventually, Silver yawned loudly before getting out of his father's lap and glancing at his mother.

"Mamma." Juvia smiled, picking up his coat and handing it to him.

"How did you sleep, baby." He nodded, accepting it.

"Good. But I wanna sleep more." Both parents chuckled seeing the his pout, dark eyes glazed with tiredness.

"You can sleep after the party." Gray told him, putting on his own coat.

Luckily, Silver accepted this response without complaints, quickly dressing himself.

Once everyone was ready, they left the carriage one by one, taking in the beautiful scenery that was Lamia Scale's guildhall in the sunset. Wendy and Chelia smiled, happy to be back home, before glancing at the curious baby in the latter's arms.

"Are you ready to meet your family, Jane?" Jane once again babbled something intelligible which they took as a yes.

"Come on." Wendy took Chelia's hand as they stepped forward.

The other couple decided to wait for a bit, enjoying the sunset. A few minutes later, once the sky turned dark, they turned to Silver; who was frowning.

"What's wrong, darling?" Juvia worried.

"The sun is gone." The young boy replied, sadly.

"It will come back tomorrow." Gray reassured, struggling to keep hold of Violet as she tried to leave his arms.

Silver pondered his response. "I wanna watch the sunset again tomorrow."

Juvia smiled brightly. "Of course! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, mamma." He took her extended hand as they began approaching the guildhall. Meanwhile, Gray decided to settle Violet down and she stumbled to arrive at their destination.

Watching their daughter trip and fall; yet never giving up; they smiled knowing she would grow up to be just as determined and stubborn as her parents.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a beautiful day 😉**


End file.
